Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Epilog
}} Lecz tragedia dziejowa nie zakończyła się ani pod Zbarażem, ani pod Zborowem, a nawet nie zakończył się tam jej akt pierwszy. W dwa lata później zerwała się znów cała Kozaczyzna do boju z Rzecząpospolitą. Wstał Chmielnicki silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, a z nim szedł chan wszystkich ord – i ciż sami wodze, którzy już pod Zbarażem stawali: więc dziki Tuhaj–bej i Urum–murza, i Artim–Girej, i Nuradyn, i Gałga, i Amurat, i Subagazi. Słupy pożarów, jęki ludzkie szły przed nimi – tysiące wojowników pokrywały pola, napełniały lasy, pół miliona ust wydawało okrzyki wojenne – i zdawało się ludziom, że przyszedł ostatni kres na Rzeczpospolitą. Lecz i Rzeczpospolita przebudziła się już z odrętwienia, zerwała z dawną polityką kanclerza, z układami, z paktowaniem. Już było wiadomo, że tylko miecz dłuższy spokój zapewnić może, więc gdy król ruszył przeciw nieprzyjacielskiej powodzi, szło z nim sto tysięcy wojska i szlachty prócz mrowia ciurów i czeladzi. Nikogo nie brakło z osób wchodzących do niniejszego opowiadania. Był książę Jeremi Wiśniowiecki z całą swą dywizją, w której po staremu służyli Skrzetuski i Wołodyjowski z wolentarzem Zagłobą; byli obaj hetmani, Potocki i Kalinowski, czasu tego już z niewoli tatarskiej wykupieni. Był i pułkownik Stefan Czarniecki, późniejszy szwedzkiego króla Karola Gustawa pogromca, i pan Przyjemski, który wszystką armatą dowodził, i generał Ubald, i pan Arciszewski, i pan starosta krasnostawski, i brat jego starosta jaworowski, późniejszy król Jan III, i Ludwik Wejher wojewoda pomorski, i Jakub wojewoda malborski, i chorąży Koniecpolski, i książę Dominik Zasławski, i biskupi, i dygnitarze koronni, i senatorowie – cała Rzeczpospolita z naczelnym swym wodzem, królem. Na polach Beresteczka spotkały się wreszcie owe krociowe zastępy i tam to stoczono jedną z największych bitew w dziejach świata, której odgłosem brzmiała cała ówczesna Europa. Trwała ona trzy dni. Przez pierwsze dwa ważyły się losy – w trzecim przyszło do walnego boju, który przeważył zwycięstwo. Rozpoczął ów bój książę Jeremi. Dzień ów pierwszego spotkania był dniem tryumfu dla polityki straszliwego „Jaremy” – jemu więc pierwszemu przyszło na nieprzyjaciela uderzyć. I widziano go na czele całego lewego skrzydła, jak bez zbroi, z gołą głową, gnał jak wicher po polu na olbrzymie zastępy złożone ze wszystkich konnych mołojców zaporoskich, ze wszystkich Tatarów krymskich, nohajskich, białogrodzkich, z Turków sylistryjskich i rumelskich, z Urumbałów, janczarów, Serbów, Wołochów, Perierów i innych dzikich wojowników zebranych od Uralu, Morza Kaspijskiego i błot Meockich aż do Dunaju. I jak rzeka ginie z oczu w spienionych nurtach morskich, tak zginęły z oczu pułki książęce w tym morzu nieprzyjaciół. Chmura kurzawy wstała na równinie niby rozszalała trąba powietrzna i zakryła walczących... Patrzyło na ten nadludzki bój całe wojsko – i król, a podkanclerzy Leszczyński wzniósł drzewo Krzyża Świętego i błogosławił nim ginących. Tymczasem z drugiego boku zachodził wojsku królewskiemu cały tabor kozacki liczący dwieście tysięcy ludzi, najeżony armatami, ziejący ogniem, na kształt smoka wysuwającego powoli z lasów olbrzymie swe kłęby. Lecz w nim wysunął cały ich ogrom – z owej kurzawy, w której zginęły pułki Wiśniowieckiego, poczęli wypadać jeźdźcy, potem ich dziesiątki, potem setki, potem tysiące, potem dziesiątki tysięcy – i pędzić ku wzgórzom, na, których stał chan, otoczony przez wyborowe swe gwardie. Dzikie tłumy uciekały w szalonym popłochu i bezładzie – pułki polskie gnały za nimi. Tysiące mołojców i Tatarów zasłały pobojowisko, a między nimi leżał, rozcięty koncerzem na dwoje, zakamieniały wróg Lachów, a wierny Kozaków sojusznik, dziki i mężny Tuhaj–bej. Straszliwy książę tryumfował. Lecz król spostrzegł okiem wodza tryumf książęcy i postanowił zgnieść ordy, nim tabor kozacki nadciągnie. Ruszyły wszystkie wojska, huknęły wszystkie działa, roznosząc śmierć i zamieszanie; wnet brat chanowy, wspaniały Amurat, padł uderzony kulą w piersi. Zawrzasły boleśnie ordy. Przerażony i ranny z samego początku bitwy chan spojrzał na pole. Z dala, wśród dział i ognia, szedł pan Przyjemski i sam król z rajtarią, a z boków huczała ziemia pod ciężarem biegnącej do boju jazdy. Wówczas zadrżał Islam–Girej – i nie dotrzymał pola, i pierzchnął, a za nim pierzchnęły bezładnie wszystkie ordy i Wołosza, i Urumbałowie, i konni mołojcy zaporoscy, i Turcy sylistryjscy, i poturczeńcy, jak chmura pierzcha przed wichrem. Uciekających dopędził zrozpaczony Chmielnicki chcąc błagać chana, aby do bitwy powrócił – lecz chan ryknął na jego widok z gniewu, wreszcie kazał go Tatarom uchwycić, przywiązać do konia i porwał ze sobą. Teraz pozostał tylko tabor kozacki. Dowódca taboru, pułkownik kropiweński Dziedziała, nie wiedział, co się stało z Chmielnickim, lecz widząc klęskę i haniebną ucieczkę wszystkich ord – wstrzymał pochód i cofnąwszy się z taborem, usadowił się w bagnistych widłach Pleszowy. Tymczasem burza zerwała się na niebie i lunęły niezmierne potoki deszczu. „Bóg ziemię obmywał po sprawiedliwej bitwie.” Dżdże trwały kilka dni i kilka dni odpoczywały królewskie wojska, zmęczone poprzednimi bitwami – przez ten czas tabor opasywał się wałami i zmienił się w olbrzymią ruchomą fortecę. Z powrotem pogody rozpoczęło się oblężenie – najdziwniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu widziano. Sto tysięcy królewskiego wojska obległo dwukroćstotysięczną armię Dziedziały. Królowi brakło armat, żywności, amunicji – Dziedziała miał nieprzebrane zasoby prochów, wszelkich zapasów, a oprócz tego siedemdziesiąt cięższych i lżejszych armat. Ale na czele królewskich wojsk stał król – Kozakom brakło Chmielnickiego. Wojska królewskie były ożywione świeżym zwycięstwem – Kozacy zwątpili o sobie. Minęło kilka dni – nadzieja powrotu Chmielnickiego i chana znikła. Wówczas rozpoczęły się rokowania. Przyszli do króla pułkownicy kozaccy i bili mu czołem, prosząc zmiłowania, obchodzili namioty senatorów, czepiali się sukien, przyrzekając choćby spod ziemi wydostać Chmielnickiego i oddać go królowi. Serce Jana Kazimierza nie było obce litości – chciał puścić do domów czerń i wojsko, byle wydano mu wszystką starszyznę, którą postanowił zatrzymać aż do chwili wydania Chmielnickiego. Lecz taki właśnie układ nie był po myśli starszyźnie, która za ogrom swych występków nie spodziewała się przebaczenia. Więc w czasie układów trwały bitwy, rozpaczliwe wycieczki i codziennie lała się obficie krew polska i kozacka. Mołojcy w dzień walczyli z odwagą i zaciekłością rozpaczy, lecz nocą chmary ich całe wieszały się pod obozem królewskim wyjąc ponuro o miłosierdzie. Dziedziała skłaniał się do układów i sam chciał ponieść w ofierze głowę swą królowi, byle wykupić wojsko i lud. Jednakże rozruchy powstały w kozackim obozie. Jedni chcieli się poddawać, inni bronić do śmierci, wszyscy zaś przemyśliwali, jak by się wymknąć z taboru. Ale najodważniejszym wydawało się to niepodobieństwem. Tabor otoczony był widłami rzeki i olbrzymimi bagnami. Bronić się w nim można było całe lata, ale do odwrotu jedna tylko droga stała otworem przez wojska królewskie. O tej drodze nikt nie myślał w taborze. Układy przerywane bitwami wlokły się leniwo; rozruchy w tłumach kozackich stawały się coraz częstsze. W jednym z takich rozruchów zrzucono z dowództwa Dziedziałę i obrano nowego wodza. Nazwisko jego wlało nową odwagę w upadłe dusze kozacze – i odbiwszy się gromkim echem w obozie królewskim, rozbudziło w kilku sercach rycerskich zatarte wspomnienia przebytych bólów i nieszczęść. Nowy wódz zwał się Bohun. Już poprzednio wysokie on zajmował stanowisko między kozactwem w radzie i boju. Głos powszechny ukazywał na niego jako na następcę Chmielnickiego, którego w nienawiści do Lachów jeszcze przewyższał. Bohun pierwszy z kozackich pułkowników stanął wraz z Tatarami pod Beresteczkiem na czele pięćdziesięciu tysięcy ludzi. Brał udział w trzechdniowej bitwie jeźdźców – i pogromiony wraz z chanem i ordami przez Jeremiego, zdołał wyprowadzić z pogromu większą część swych sił i znaleźć schronienie w taborze. Teraz po Dziedziale partia nieprzejednanych oddała mu naczelne dowództwo ufając, że on jeden potrafi uratować tabor i wojsko. I istotnie młody wódz ani chciał słyszeć o układach – pragnął bitwy i krwi przelewu, choćby i w tej krwi sam miał utonąć. Lecz wkrótce przekonał się, że z tymi zastępami nie można było już myśleć o przejściu zbrojną ręką po trupach królewskiego wojska – więc chwycił się innego sposobu. Historia zachowała pamięć tych bezprzykładnych usiłowań, które współczesnym wydawały się godnymi olbrzyma, które mogły były ocalić wojsko i czerń. Bohun postanowił przejść przez bezdenne bagna Pleszowej, a raczej zbudować przez te bagna taki most, by po nim mogli przejść wszyscy oblężeni. Więc lasy całe poczęły padać pod siekierami Kozaków i tonąć w błotach; rzucano w nie wozy, namioty, kożuchy, świty – i most przedłużał się z dniem każdym. Zdawało się, że dla tego wodza nie masz nic niepodobnego Król zwłóczył szturm nie chcąc przelewu krwi, lecz widząc te olbrzymie roboty poznał, iż nie ma innej rady, i kazał otrąbić w wojsku, by się na wieczór gotowano do ostatecznej rozprawy. Nikt nie wiedział o tym zamiarze w taborze kozackim – most przedłużał się jeszcze całą noc poprzednią; rankiem zaś Bohun wyjechał na czele starszyzny obejrzeć roboty. Było to w poniedziałek, siódmego lipca 1651 roku. Ranek dnia tego wstał blady, jakby przerażony, zorze na wschodzie były krwawe, słońce wzeszło rude, chorobliwe, krwawy jakiś odblask oświecał wody i lasy. Z obozu polskiego wyganiano konie na paszę; tabor kozacki szumiał głosami rozbudzonych ludzi. Porozpalano ogniska i gotowano strawę poranną. Wszyscy widzieli odjazd Bohuna, jego orszaku i idącej za nim jazdy, z pomocą której wódz chciał spędzić wojewodę bracławskiego zajmującego tyły taboru i psującego z armat roboty kozackie. Czerń patrzyła na odjazd spokojnie, a nawet z otuchą w sercu. Tysiące oczu odprowadzało młodego wojownika i tysiące ust mówiło za nim: – Boże cię błogosław, sokole! Wódz, orszak i jazda oddalając się z wolna od taboru doszli do brzegu lasu, mignęli jeszcze raz w porannym słońcu i poczęli się zasuwać za chaszcze. Wtem jakiś straszny, przeraźliwy głos zakrzyknął, a raczej zawył przy bramie taboru: – Lude, spasajtes! – Starszyzna ucieka! – krzyknęło naraz kilkanaście głosów. – Starszyzna ucieka! – powtórzyły setki i tysiące ludzi. Szmer poszedł przez tłumy, jak kiedy wicher uderzy w bór – i naraz krzyk okropny, nieludzki wyrwał się z dwukroćstotysięcznej gardzieli: – Spasajtes! spasajtes! Lachy! Starszyzna ucieka! Masy ludzkie wezbrały naraz na kształt rozszalałego potoku. Zdeptano ogniska, poprzewracano wozy, namioty, rozerwano ostrokoły; ściskano się, duszono. Straszliwa panika poraziła obłędem wszystkie umysły. Góry ciał zatamowały wnet drogę – więc deptano po trupach wśród ryku, zgiełku, wrzasku, jęków. Tłumy wylały się z majdanu, wpadały na pomost, spychały się w bagna, tonący chwytali się w konwulsyjne uściski i wyjąc do nieba o miłosierdzie, zapadali się w chłodne, ruchome błota. Na pomoście wszczęła się bitwa i rzeź o miejsca. Wody Pleszowej zapełniły się i zatkały ciałami. Nemezis dziejowa spłacała straszliwie za Piławce Beresteczkiem. Wrzaski okropne doszły do uszu młodego wodza i wnet zrozumiał, co się stało. Lecz na próżno zawrócił w tej chwili do taboru, na próżno leciał naprzeciw tłumom ze wzniesionymi do nieba rękami. Głos jego zginął w ryku tysiąców – straszliwa rzeka uciekających porwała go wraz z koniem, orszakiem i całą jazdą i niosła na zatracenie. Wojska koronne zdumiały się na widok tego ruchu, który zrazu wielu za jakiś atak rozpaczliwy poczytało – lecz oczom trudno było nie wierzyć. W kilka chwil później, gdy zdziwienie przeszło, wszystkie chorągwie nie czekając nawet rozkazów ruszyły na nieprzyjaciela, a w przodzie szła jak wicher chorągiew dragońska, na której czele leciał mały pułkownik z szablą nad głową. I nastał dzień gniewu, klęski i sądu... Kto nie był zduszon lub się nie utopił, szedł pod miecz. Spłynęły krwią rzeki tak, że nie rozpoznałeś, czy krew, czy woda w nich płynie. Obłąkane tłumy jeszcze bezładniej zaczęły się dusić i spychać w wodę, i topić... Mord napełnił te okropne lasy i zapanował w nich tym straszliwiej, że potężne watahy poczęły się bronić z wściekłością. Toczyły się bitwy na błotach, w kniejach, na polu. Wojewoda bracławski przeciął odwrót uciekającym. Próżno król rozkazywał powstrzymywać żołnierzy. Litość zgasła i rzeź trwała aż do nocy; rzeź taka, jakiej najstarsi nie pamiętali wojownicy i na której wspomnienie włosy stawały im później na głowach. Gdy wreszcie ciemności okryły ziemię, sami zwycięzcy byli przerażeni swym dziełem. Nie śpiewano Te Deum i nie łzy radości, lecz łzy żalu i smutku płynęły z dostojnych oczu królewskich. Tak rozegrał się akt pierwszy dramatu, którego autorem był Chmielnicki. Lecz Bohun nie złożył wraz z innymi głowy w tym dniu straszliwym. Jedni mówili, że spostrzegłszy klęskę, pierwszy ratował się ucieczką; inni, że ocalił go pewien rycerz znajomy. Prawdy nikt nie mógł dociec. To tylko pewne, że w następnych wojnach częstokroć wypływało jego nazwisko między nazwiskami najsłynniejszych wodzów kozackich. Postrzał z jakiejś mściwej ręki dosięgnął go w kilka lat później, lecz i wówczas nie przyszedł na niego kres ostatni. Po śmierci księcia Wiśniowieckiego, który z trudów wojennych umarł, gdy państwo łubniańskie odpadło od ciała Rzeczypospolitej, Bohun zawładnął większą częścią jego obszarów. Mówiono, że w końcu i Chmielnickiego nie chciał nad sobą uznawać. Sam Chmielnicki, złamany, przeklinany przez własny lud, szukał protekcji postronnych, dumny zaś Bohun odrzucał wszelką opiekę i gotów był szablą swobody swej kozaczej bronić. Mówiono także, że uśmiech nie postał nigdy na ustach tego szczególnego człowieka. Żył nie w Łubniach, ale w wiosce, którą z popiołów odbudował i która zwała się Rozłogi. Tam też podobno umarł. Wojny domowe przeżyły go i ciągnęły się jeszcze długo. Przyszła potem zaraza i Szwedzi. Tatarzy stale prawie gościli na Ukrainie zagarniając tłumy ludu w niewolę. Opustoszała Rzeczpospolita, opustoszała Ukraina. Wilcy wyli na zgliszczach dawnych miast i kwitnące niegdyś kraje były jakby wielki grobowiec. Nienawiść wrosła w serca i zatruła krew pobratymczą — i żadne usta długo nie mówiły "Chwała na wysokościach Bogu, a na ziemi pokój ludziom dobrej woli". K O N I E C Ogniem i mieczem 64